1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to technology in which a liquid such as ink is ejected.
2. Related Art
In a configuration in which a plurality of head units which eject the liquid from nozzles are arranged, the removal of the liquid which enters gaps between the head units which are adjacent to each other becomes a problem. JP-A-2013-173264 discloses technology in which, by inserting projecting portions of an elastic material into groove portions (joins) between the head units which are adjacent to each other and moving the projecting portions, the groove portions are cleaned. JP-A-2010-005856 discloses a configuration in which an ink which is present in the gaps between the head units which are adjacent to each other is sucked from opening portions which are shaped to correspond to the gaps.
However, since an error may arise in the interval between the gaps of the head units which are adjacent to each other, it is difficult to sufficiently clean the gaps between the head units using the technology of JP-A-2013-173264 and JP-A-2010-005856. For example, when the gaps between the head units are wider than a planned value, the projecting portions of JP-A-2013-173264 or the opening portions of JP-A-2010-005856 do not closely adhere to the inner wall surfaces of the gaps, and, as a result, it is difficult to sufficiently perform the cleaning. Meanwhile, when the gaps between the head units are narrower than the planned value, the projecting portions of JP-A-2013-173264 or the opening portions of JP-A-2010-005856 are not inserted into the gaps, and it is nevertheless difficult to sufficiently perform the cleaning. Note that, in the above description, for convenience, focus was placed on the gaps between the head units which are adjacent to each other; however, a similar problem can occur with regard to a gap which is formed between one head unit and another element (for example, a housing which holds a plurality of head units).